Fenton Fangs
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After being bitten by a Vampire, Danny now has a new secret. He not only as to deal with vampire issues, but also the one who bit him who wants to drink HIS BLOOD! DxS
1. Prologue: The creature

**I finally finished one of my stories and now ready for my next one. This one's gonna be good I think. It's gonna be about Danny turning into a vampire and what I think would happen. I was watching that movie Blade and I thought of Danny being a vampire. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

It was pretty dark and you see Danny on his patrol. He started looking for ghosts late at night now and since everyone knew his secret now. It was around ten and so far there weren't any ghosts.

"I don't see any ghosts so far, so it should be pretty clean tonight," said Danny as you see a dark shadow behind a tree, "I better get home before . . ."

Danny then heard something in the trees.

"Whoa, what was that?" Wondered Danny as he turned and you can see a guy in a dark cloak with fangs, "who are you? You're sure not a ghost or my ghost sense would've gone off, so who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare ghost boy," grinned the creature as he put his thumb on Danny's forehead.

"Hey, what are you . . ." wondered Danny as he then changed back into human form and fell onto the grass, "my powers!"

"Your blood, it smells delicious," smiled the creature.

"What do you mean . . ." confused Danny as the creature bit his neck.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Danny in bloody murder.


	2. Danny's hickey

**Here's more of this story and it'll be longer then my Prologue I promise. Review please!!**

Danny felt so dizzy, good thing it was Saturday or he'd be late for school. He found himself on the grassy ground with his hair dirty and his shirt with drops of blood stains. He felt the hickey from that creature that bit him last night. He almost looked like a Vampire, little did Danny know. You can see some fangs on Danny's teeth as he woke up.

"What happened? Man, I feel hungry," said Danny as his tough felt two pointy fangs, "what the heck? Why do I have fangs?"

Danny saw a squirrel eating an acorn. Danny's mouth opened and his pupils grew big. He smiled and then ran to the squirrel at the speed of light and grabbed it. He smiled with his fangs showing and bit down on the squirrel as you can hear a sucking noise and little droplets of blood leaked from his mouth. He then removed his mouth from the bit and licked the blood from his lips, then looked at the squirrel.

"Ah!" Yelped Danny, "did I just . . ."

Danny looked at the back of his hand with some of the squirrel's blood on it. He licked it with his tough

"It's delicious," smiled Danny, "great, now I'm sounding like a . . . Vampire. That must've been the creature last night, I can't believe Vampires exist. That means I must be a Vampire too."

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" Asked Kwan who was with his girlfriend Star, what else is new?

"I was patrolling last night and some creature bit me, I'm gonna have to get to the bottom of this," told Danny as he got up, removing the dirt from his hair.

"That would explain the hickey on your neck," pointed Star.

"Great, just what I need, people thinking I had an affair," annoyed Danny sarcastically.

"Well, it does look pretty deep," thought Kwan.

"It looks more like a Vampire bit you then a human," told Star, "I doubt if people will even think you had an affair."

Danny kinda chuckled on that part since a Vampire did bit him in fact. He changed into his ghost form and flew over to his house with his parents at home doing their normal doings.

"Hey guys," waved Danny.

"Danny, where were you?" Asked Maddie.

Jazz peeked over a book she was reading called, "How to Deal With an Abnormal Life For Dummies." She saw the hickey on Danny's neck and her eyes widened.

"You didn't have an affair did you?" Asked Jazz.

"No Jazz, I didn't have an affair, something bit me last night while I was patrolling," told Danny.

"It does look pretty deep," said Maddie.

"That's what Star said," told Danny.

"What did bit you?" Asked Jazz.

"I think it was a Vampire or something, cause when I woke up, I ate a squirrel," told Danny.

"I don't believe it," said Jazz.

"I do," told Jack as everyone stared at him.

"I meant suck it's blood," annoyed Danny.

"Ok, then I don't believe it," said Jack.

"Then explain this," said Danny showing the dead squirrel with some blood stains.

Jazz's mouth dropped and then slapped her hand to her mouth as her face turned green and rushed to the bathroom. Jack and Maddie stared at the squirrel, then at Danny. Maddie went to her son and opened his mouth seeing the fangs sticking out like toothpicks.

"I can't believe it, Vampires exist?" Shocked Maddie.

"I never saw V-man turning into an evil ghost comin, but that is nothing like this," said Jack.

"Well, this squirrel, is going to waste," said Danny using his ghost powers to burn the squirrel.


	3. Sam and Tucker's discovery

**Looks like Danny's got new problems now. Let's see how he takes it. Review please!!**

Danny laid on the couch. He heard his girlfriend coming from the door. He could hear her walking towards the couch and sitting by where his head was lying. He smiled as she returned it.

"Hi Sam," said Danny.

"Hey Danny, what happened last night? Star told me that you had a scary looking hickey," told Sam.

"I did not have an affair!" Shouted Danny.

"I didn't say you did," annoyed Sam.

"Sorry," apologized Danny, "I was bitten last night and changed into a Vampire."

Sam started laughing as Danny looked at her with crossed arms and a glare.

"Oh, you're serious," realized Sam, "I never knew Vampires existed."

"They do, normally I'd be afraid you'd think I was the freakiest guy on the face of the Earth and would if you weren't so interested in darkness and stuff. Not to mention being interested in Vampires, ghosts, Werewolves, and so forth," said Danny.

"Duh," smiled Sam.

"And it's a good thing I got rid of that squirrel," muttered Danny.

"What was that?" Asked Sam.

"If I told you, it'd freak out Jazz even more, so I'll have to whisper it in your ear and getting freaked that I killed an innocent animal," told Danny as he whispered something in Sam's ear and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me," gasped Sam.

"No, I'm not, I think it was my Vampire instincts," told Danny.

"Almost like in the movies, maybe Tucker should look at this," told Sam.

Tucker came to the door with a big grin on his face.

"Hey guys, boy tough day, I had to sign papers and go to those boring meetings. Being mayor is alot of work," sighed Tucker.

"Tucker, we have a problem, something bit me last night and now I'm a Vampire," told Danny as Tucker laughed and both him and Sam gave Tucker a glare.

"Oh, you're serious," realized Tucker.

"Do you think you can take a look at Danny?" Asked Sam as Tucker nodded.

Tucker used his PDA and scanned Danny for any answers.

"For one thing, he's only 1/3rd Vampire, and another thing is that there are some things he needs to be aware of," told Tucker, "since he is only 1/3rd Vampire, the Sun shouldn't harm him."

"That makes sense," shrugged Danny.

"What about a cross?" Asked Sam.

"That only happens in movies," told Tucker, "but metal can harm him, not like Ectoranium, but he can be cut with it or even killed," Tucker got a sharp piece of glass in his hand and continued, "which means . . ." he said as he used the glass to cut Danny's hand and it healed up fast, "he has fast healing, unless done by metal."

"Wow," amazed Danny, "now this I can get used to."

"You also can run fast in the speed of light," told Tucker, "not to mention crave for live blood, especially human."

Tucker cut his hand and dripped it on the table as Danny's pupils grew small and jumped to the table and licked the blood off clean. Tucker smiled and showed his bloody hand.

"Come get it Danny," smiled Tucker as Danny licked the blood off his hand until there was no more blood, "good thing that wasn't a bite, cause those things never heal."

Danny licked the blood on his lips and swallowed his throat as he moped on the couch.

"You know, I never thought I actually get to see a Vampire drink blood in real life, now that is awesome," smiled Sam.

"Wow, that really makes me feel better," said Danny sarcastically, "cause not am I only craving for animal blood, I'm craving for my best friend's blood."

"Tucker, try to calm him down," told Sam.

"Why should I? You're his girlfriend," pointed out Tucker.

"Come on Danny, you're not craving for human blood now are you? It's not like you're gonna bite somebody or do something wack like going to a blood drive and drink the blood from there," told Sam.

"B . . . Blood Drive?" Muttered Tucker with widened eyes, "THE HORROR! THE HORROR!!"

"Tucker, you don't have to go like last time," told Sam.


	4. Danny's garlic issue

**Ok, I bet you're wondering about garlic and if that affects Danny. You'll find out. Review please!!**

Danny was with his friends eating spaghetti and meatballs. He needed something to make him stop thinking about drinking blood. Sam's plate only had spaghetti with tomato sauce since she didn't eat meat.

"Well, at least there's something we can enjoy," smiled Danny as he was reaching for the cheese, but instead reached for the garlic powder.

"Uh Danny," said Tucker as Danny took a spaghetti full in his fork and ate it in his mouth.

"What?" Asked Danny.

"Um, you do know that's garlic," pointed out Tucker.

"So," shrugged Danny.

"Huh, I thought garlic makes Vampires . . ." thought Sam as Danny put his hand over his stomach.

"Oh man, I feel awful, excuse me," said Danny as he went to a trash can and vomited.

"I was gonna say makes Vampires sick, but I think you already have figured that out," said Sam.

"What? Now more bad news," said Danny as he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees.

"He'll be fine as soon as . . ." smiled Tucker as his eyes widened and took Sam's arm and backed slowly away, "Danny, whatever you do, don't look at us."

"Why?" Asked Danny, "man, I feel hungry."

"Exactly," said Tucker, "that garlic made you feel so sick, the only cure would be live human blood."

"What are you ta . . ." wondered Danny as he faced Tucker and his pupils grew small. He looked at Sam, then Tucker, "I gotta go," and he left out the door in the speed of light.

"What is he doing?" Asked Sam.

"Probably going to a b . . . b . . . b . . . blood drive," muttered Tucker in fear.

"Why would he be going there?" Wondered Sam as she then remembered, "don't tell me he's . . ."

"Yes, he is," said Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny started running at the speed of light and smacked himself on the glass window seeing a big sign in red bold letters "Blood Drive." Danny's mouth watered and fazed through the window as he ran to where you see bags of blood. Danny bit the corner and sucked the blood inside the bag until it was all gone. Danny then sighed and threw the bag away.

"At least I didn't bit anyone," said Danny as he changed into his ghost form and flew out, "note to self, never add garlic. Ok, now I sound like my dad."

Danny flew back where his friends were and then ran to the couch and dropped.

"Sam," called Danny.

"Yeah," answered Sam.

"Could you come over here?" Asked Danny as Sam walked over and he sat upright. She sat right by him and Danny put his head on her shoulder and she laid hers on his head.

"Hey, mind if I join the club?" Asked Tucker.

"Plenty of room for everybody," said Danny as Tucker sat by him and put his head on his shoulder with the three friends sighing.


	5. Vampires

**Here's the next one. I'm sick today, which means I took off school early and I can make more fan fictions. Review please!!**

Danny was on his bed moaning with some Sprite on his table by him. Sam came through the door and laid by Danny on his bed.

"Overwhelmed?" Asked Sam.

"How'd you know?" Asked Danny.

"You always drink Sprite when you feel overwhelmed," answered Sam as Danny chuckled a little on that.

"Everything's gonna be ok, I promise," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, but I'll always be a blood sucking demon and the worst part is, I can't remember what that stupid Vampire that bit me looked like," told Danny as he sat up on his bedside and Sam rubbed his back.

"Danny, you're just starting and still a bit in shock about all this, but you'll be fine. You'll get used to it ok," smiled Sam as Danny returned it and then wrapped his arms around her waist facing her back. He held her close to him and kissed her neck, then her cheek, then her lips. Jazz came through the door, then jumped a bit in shock.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Asked Jazz.

"No, you're fine," answered Sam as Danny laid his head on her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Ok, Danny can I see your teeth?" Asked Jazz as Danny opened his mouth and you see the two pointy teeth.

"How do I look?" Asked Danny.

"Good, you have really sharp teeth if I've ever seen em," complimented Jazz.

"Have you done any research on Vampires?" Asked Sam.

"Well, they're big time allergic to garlic, although, they're different from the ones in movies," told Jazz.

"Do you think I can change into a bat?" Asked Danny excitedly.

"No, they're not related to bats like in the movies. Vampires are just creatures that feed off of animals and human blood like mosquitos. According to legend, Vampires were all human one time like ghosts were once human. Depending how they die, they turn to Vampires, just like ghosts. If a human died with anything toxic or machinery, they turn to ghosts, but if they die by being eaten alive by something, most often if a Vampire drinks all their blood, you can be bitten and not turn into one of them," explained Jazz.

"Wow, this is just plain weird," amazed Danny.

"I know, human blood is more of a medison to Vampires, that's why you started getting better from the garlic after you went to the Blood Drive," told Jazz.

"Blood Drive!!" Shouted Tucker in horror as Sam and Jazz rolled their eyes.

"Wow, who knew?" Shrugged Danny.

"Well we need to find whoever bit Danny, who knows what he'll be trying to pull off," told Sam.

"Ok Sam, Jazz, you and Tucker will have to guard the Blood Drive," told Danny.

"Curse you Blood Drive!!" Shouted Tucker.

"TUCKER WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT OR I'LL TAPE SOME ECTO PLASM ON YOUR MOUTH!?!" Shouted Danny as Tucker swallowed his throat.

"Ok, we'll guard the Blood Drive and you and Sam can look over the city to look for whoever bit you," told Jazz.

"Well, you'll have to find someplace that's dark, very dark," told Sam, "and maybe Danny being a Vampire can have it's advantages."

"Yep, good luck with the Blood Drive guys," waved Danny.

"BLOOD DRIVE!!!!" Shouted Tucker as Danny shot some ice onto his mouth.

"You shout that one more time and I really will have you for dinner," threatened Danny as Tucker gave back a glare.


	6. Dracula

**Here it is, I'm feeling better now and it's Friday, so what do you expect? Review please!!**

Danny was in the air in his ghost form with Sam with him. He used his Vampire senses to indicate where some Vampires were. His pupils narrowed and he flew at the speed of light somewhere in a dark basement where an old factory used to be.

"Do you think the Vampire lives here?" Asked Sam.

"Positive," answered Danny with his eyes narrowed.

You soon hear a sound of footsteps and splashes of water.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Demanded Danny as you see a weird person with a cloak. He then appears as a simple man who looked alot like any human being. He had a black cloak, dark brown hair all messed up, pointy teeth, and deep gray-blue eyes. He grinned and looked at Sam.

"She looks delicious," grinned the creature.

"I have a bad feeling about this Danny," panicked Sam as she turned around and saw the creature with his big grin, "uh Danny, I found him."

Danny turned and then his pupils narrowed.

"Wow, nice look," giggled Danny.

"Why thank you, I always dress up for dinner," smiled the creature.

"Nice, I wonder what's on the menu for today," glared Danny.

"I have it special," told the creature.

"So, who do you call yourself?" Asked Danny.

"They call me Count Dracula, but you can call me Charles," introduced Charles.

"Heard ya in movies, how do you like it eaten, medium, rare, or well done? I'll just take it well done," told Danny as he shot an ecto blast at Charles and he crashed against the wall.

"Don't even get your peas in a pot, I don't even want to have you, I just want the girl," growled Charles.

"Sorry, she's a vegetarian," punned Danny as she flew straight against Charles and fazed him into another room.

"Well done boyfriend," smiled Sam.

"So far Count Duffus is wanting you for dinner, you better keep your eyes peeled," warned Danny.

"Way ahead of you Danny," smiled Sam showing a knife.

"I love you," said Danny as the teens heard a crash and you can see Charles with narrowed pupils and a grunt showing his teeth.

"You wanna piece of me Count Dorkula, come and get it," challenged Danny as Charles ran towards Sam and grabbed her by the waist.

"What about me harming the love of your life," grinned Charles.

"No, don't do it," warned Danny.

"Oh, but I will . . . ugh!" Yelped Charles as he felt a sharp pain in his rib cage and realized a knife was struck on his side. Sam jumped off and Danny just crossed his arms and laughed.

"Dude, I tried to warn you, Sam isn't just some damsel in distress. My girlfriend in danger isn't gonna make me do your every whim, you need a new critic," said Danny as Charles growled at him and rushed towards Danny trying to punch him in the face, but he quickly dodged it, then he and Sam kicked him to the ground. Danny took Sam's hand and flew into the ceiling, "seriously dude, new critic," then Danny left.

"Man, that guy needs to get to the twenty-first century. Who does he think I am, Mary Jane?" Asked Sam sarcastically.

"I don't know, but he maybe more powerful then we know, he did bite me last night," told Danny, "we need to be on the lookout, at least I know who bit me and something tells me we shouldn't come back here if we know what's good for us," said Danny as he took Sam's arm and flew out.


	7. The lookout

**Looks like Danny and Sam are gonna have to keep an eye out and Charles really has alot of catching up to do or better yet, try to get to know Sam a little more. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam flew out to the Blood Drive where Jazz and Tucker were. Tucker had fearful look on his face with Jazz standing by him.

"Hey guys, man Tucker really does go ballistic," said Danny.

"Tell me about it," annoyed Jazz.

"We found out some guy named Dracula who calls himself Charles was the one who bit Danny," told Danny.

"Whoa, who knew?" Amazed Jazz.

"B . . . B . . ." muttered Tucker.

"Say that and I'll go mad," warned Danny.

"Something tells me we need to stay away from Dracula if we know what's good. At least it's safe in the daytime," said Sam.

"True," sighed Danny, "come on, how bout let's go to your house for some bowling."

"Sure thing," smiled Sam as she kissed Danny's cheek.

Danny changed into his ghost form and carried Sam in his arms and flew out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Charles OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charles was still in the dark basement resting on his coffin.

"I could feel it, the boy was obviously a vampire, but a ghost, and obviously a human as well. It must be the prophecy, 1/3rd ghost, vampire, and human. That means if I drink the boy's blood, I'll be even more powerful then all the other vampires in the world," grinned Charles, "but it's safe to go at night. Seems that little brat was more tricky then I expected," he thought, "but it'll have to take more then just simply getting to the boy. I'll have to weaken him and to do that, I need to lead him where I want him. Then he'll have no choice, but have me drink all his blood."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was with Sam at the Manson house inside the bowling ally.

"You think you got what it takes grandma?" Challenged Danny as you see Isis on her wheelchair getting ready to bowl.

"You got that right!" Shouted Isis as she started bowling and made a strike.

"Your grandma is so cool, did you tell your parents we were dating yet?" Asked Danny.

"Not yet, I just need to find a right time, when my parents won't go ballistic," told Sam.

"You mean like the Freakshow incident when you didn't tell them you were skipping school to go to a gothic circus, which was as evil as they protested it was?" Asked Danny.

"Ugh, I hate it when you put a guilt trip on me," said Sam.

"Well, somebody has to, your parents don't do a very good job at it," shrugged Danny.

"I like you son," smiled Isis, giving Danny a punch on the arm.

"You too," replied Danny.

"Dinner's ready!" Called Pam.

"Cool, maybe this could be a good time to talk about stuff," said Danny winking at Sam.

"Fine, I'll tell them," sighed Sam.

"Great, cause if you don't, I'm gonna continue to put another guilt trips," grinned Danny.

"You just love doing that, don't cha?" Asked Sam.

"Yep," smiled Danny as the kids went upstairs.

Danny and Sam were both at the table eating. Apparently, Pam was also a vegetarian and a big time tree hugger, which would explain Sam. Ever since the Mansons found out Danny's secret, they've been keeping touch about their daughter to make sure she was safe. They were actually proud of their daughter fighting ghosts with her friend. At least she was doing something that didn't have anything to do with her rebellion or her gothic stuff for a change. They even thought it could help Sam alot.

"So, how's things been going?" Asked Jeremy.

"You know, same as always, except I was bitten last night during my patrol," told Danny.

"Are you ok?" Asked Pam.

"I'm cool," smiled Danny.

"Yeah," replied Sam.

"So Sam, isn't there something you want to tell your parents?" Asked Danny elbowing Sam.

"Oh right, Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," told Sam.

"What's that?" Asked Pam.

"Well . . . I'm . . ." muttered Sam as Danny elbowed her again, "ow! Danny and I are dating."

Jeremy and Pam spat out their coffee on the table, then Danny turned himself and Sam intangible to get the coffee out.


	8. Worry

**Here it is, somebody told me they wanted more reaction from the people after PP, so I decided to bring a little something up. Although, I might not ever do the school since this does take place around the weekends. Anyways, I know that Jeremy and Pam seem to like Danny, but that is more in character. They only didn't like Danny, because of the way he was treating them in Control Freaks. If they knew that he was being controlled, they'd take it into consideration. This also doesn't mean that they like Danny, they still don't trust him, they're just being polite. Review please!!**

Isis was at the other side of the table and was laughing.

"I never saw you two spit out coffee since the Honeymoon incident," smiled Isis.

Danny couldn't help, but laugh at that part. He did hear about that story when Jeremy and Pam were buying a hotel somewhere in Florida and the manager was trying to get them registered. They were both drinking coffee and when the Manager told them about the conditions, they completely spat out their coffee and the manager really got pissed off and kicked them out. Sam was laughing too, indeed the Honeymoon incident was pretty funny. Danny then cleared his throat and became silent including Sam.

"Sorry," apologized the kids.

Jeremy and Pam sighed and then gave each other glances and then looked at the kids.

"Well, I wish you two luck," smiled Jeremy drinking the rest of his coffee.

"But you didn't have to bring up the Honeymoon incident," glared Pam.

"Why not, it was so hilarious my contacts came off," laughed Isis.

"You wore contacts?" Shocked Danny.

"When she was around her fifties," whispered Sam.

"Got cha," replied Danny.

"So, you're ok with me and Danny together?" Asked Sam.

"Well, we trust you and your judgement on boys, most girls only go for the looks," shrugged Pam.

"You mean like Tucker?" Asked Danny as Sam, Pam, Jeremy, and Isis laughed out loud.

"I think he goes for any girl. If he knew a girl was crushing on him, he'd be getting flowers and asking her on a date," said Sam.

"Yeah," smiled Danny.

"I will never understand hormones of teenagers anymore," said Jeremy.

"Me neither," sighed Pam as everyone continued eating.

Danny went back home after he left Sam's house. He saw the sun in the horizon and sat up on the roof. He knew Charles would be looking for him pretty soon. He watched the glowing yellow change orange going lower and lower. Jazz appeared and sat by her brother.

"You ok?" Asked Jazz.

"What if Charles comes looking for me?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know," answered Jazz, "we just have to hope that things will go ok."

"But my Vampire senses are telling me that Charles is looking for me, but the only way he could, is to lower me to him. I think he's gonna be after Sam," told Danny, "at least she's a tough cookie."

"True," sighed Jazz.

"What I'm afraid is that he's gonna do something to me, something horrible," told Danny, "I mean if he was gonna try to hurt Sam, I would know what to do, but I don't know what I'll do if he uses my family as bait."

"You know, most people can't even handle it when their family and friends are in trouble. You're pretty different Danny," smiled Jazz.

"It's part of being a superhero, you have to take risks and remember that one, or even a couple of people is not as many as millions of others," said Danny.

"Strong words Danny, strong words," smiled Jazz putting her arm around Danny.


	9. Danny's captured

**Here it is, now I can continue with the plot. Let's just hope Danny can get out of this. Review please!!**

It was now dark and Charles flew into the nightly sky with his cloak hovering like a paracute. He then speeded up at the speed of light right into some house. It was pretty simple, the walls were wooded-like with some pictures on the wall. The Living Room looked a bit dark with some light around it. You see a TV on a small table with cabinets on the bottom, two chairs with a couch behind it. One chair was a rocking chair and the other one was coutioned one. The couch was long, it went an inch pass the two chairs. There was a woman in the rocking chair. She had short black hair that went to her shoulders with a loop curl at the bottom, green eyes, a long house dress, and was African American. She was smiling and reading a Magazine called "Latest Hits for Women Around Their Thirties". She then heard something as the house rattled. She put the magazine down and cocked her eyebrows. She then felt a brush of wind with the door flapping open and then closing by itself. Her hair became all messed up with her eyes wide open.

"What the heck was that?" Wondered Tucker's Mom.

Meanwhile, Tucker was in the hallway of his home on his way to his room when he heard a gust of wind. He quickly turned around with a quick gasp to see Charles right in the flesh. His eyes narrowed and held onto his PDA.

"I'm guessing you're Charles," said Tucker.

"So, you have noticed," grinned Charles.

"Well you're sure not getting any blood from me," declared Tucker as he got a metal screwdriver he was gonna use to fix his computer.

"Who said I was gonna have yours, apparently your friend seems more delicious then any other human. The Prophecy will be just as written. Once I drink all of that ghost boy's blood, I'll be the most powerful Vampire in the world," told Charles as Tucker gasped with his eyes widened.

"Can a Vampire drink blood from another Vampire?" Shocked Tucker.

"Only if they're 1/3rd ghost, human, and Vampire," answered Charles as Tucker tried to wack Charles, but he grabbed the plastic part and then threw it onto the floor.

Charles bit Tucker on the neck as he knocked out and fell on the floor. You could still see the hickey on his neck. He grinned evilly as he then heard a gust of wind and Danny came right out showing a grunt and then hist like almost like a cat.

"Ooo, the scary look," mocked Charles.

"Leave Tucker alone," said Danny.

"I don't think so boy, as soon as I drink your blood, I will be the most powerful Vampire in the world. Now don't worry, this won't hurt a bit and your friend will be just fine," smiled Charles as he then quickly bit Danny's neck before he could make a move. Danny pushed Charles away as he made an evil laugh.

"It's already too late, in moments you'll be in a deep sleep," said Charles.

Danny then felt tired and dizzy at the same time, he tried to fight the sleep, but he couldn't. He fell on his hands and knees, trying to stay away as he then faced Charles with a tired look.

"Any last words before you fall in sleep?" Asked Charles.

"You won't . . . get away with this," muttered Danny before he fell on the floor with his eyes closed and his body unconscious.

"Then let that be your last," said Charles as he picked up Danny and laughed evilly.

Tucker woke up a few hours later in his bed, seeing his mother right beside him. He smiled, knowing he was ok.

"Oh my gosh Tucker, what happened. When I came upstairs, you were asleep," told his mother.

"I must've . . . Charles!" Remembered Tucker, "he was here . . . and then Danny . . ."

"Calm down son, now what happened exactly, is Danny ok?" Asked his father Maurice.

"I don't know, but I better call Sam," told Tucker as he got out of bed and was on his way to the phone.

"Where did you get that hickey son?" Asked Maurice as Tucker stopped and felt his neck where Charles bit him.

"I guess Charles really got me good," answered Tucker as he went on his way to the phone and his parents gave each other glances.

Tucker pressed Sam's number as he could hear the phone ring and somebody picked up.

"Hello," called Sam.

"Sam, it's me, I think Danny's in trouble," told Tucker.

"What?" Panicked Sam.

"Charles returned and bit me right on the neck, I fell asleep before I could see anything else, but I did hear Danny. I think Charles has him. You better call Jazz," explained Tucker.

"I tried, but she won't answer, Charles must have her too," thought Sam.

"Then we better do something," said Tucker.

"Uh Tuck, I don't know about you, but I've got some company," said Sam as you hear some crashes and shots echoing from the phone line.


	10. Sam investigates

**Looks like Danny's in real trouble now. Let's see what's gonna happen to Danny now. Review please!!**

Sam hung up the phone line as she got a medal cane her grandmother used to use before she was handicapped. You can see Charles with his evil narrowed eyes. Sam wacked Charles with the cane as he crashed through her window. Sam started painting and then ran out of her room to her grandmother.

"What is it sweet pea? I heard a crash upstairs," wondered Isis.

"Long story Grandma, but Danny's in trouble and there's a vampire after me," told Sam.

"Vampires exist?" Shocked Isis.

"Well, this is Amity Park," shrugged Sam as she got on Isis's scooter and they rode fast out the door.

"I wonder what's going on. I heard a crash upstairs," said Pam, "and I doubt if that was Fenton, he makes a bigger mess."

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Jeremy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was riding behind on her grandmother's motor scooter as Isis was driving away from Charles. He was catching up to them and tried to grab Sam, but she hit him across the face and kicked him on the chest and he crashed into a truck.

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH ME!!" Shouted Sam as she then faced Isis, "I need you to go to Fenton Works."

"On it," smirked Isis as she started driving on her way.

They finally made it to Fenton Works. Sam looked inside and it was quiet, too quiet.

"Hello!" Called Sam as she went down to the lab and saw a huge mess.

The lab had some broken test tubes, beakers, and all kinds of glass with ecto plasm. She then saw Danny across the room just getting up.

"Oh man, what happened?" Wondered Danny.

"Danny, I thought Charles took you," said Sam.

"Actually," said Danny as he changed into Amorpho, "I'm not your friend, I was only disguised as him because I was thrown off like a sack of Apples."

"What are you doing here?" Wondered Sam.

"The Fentons wanted a ghost to test to see anything interesting. Your friend asked me to do him that favor and I could have all his fans," told Amorpho.

"Makes sense, can you tell me what happened?" Asked Sam.

"The Fentons were asking me questions, getting some what they called 'ecto samples', and so forth. Then I saw his weird looking guy who calls himself Charles came in. He started biting them on the neck and they fell asleep. I tried to stop him, but he grabbed my cloak and threw me across that table of glass stuff and I bumped into that wall. When I woke up, I saw you then realized I was disguised as your friend," explained Amorpho.

"The stuff from the test tubes and beakers must've messed with your powers, that's why you looked like Danny when I came in," figured Sam, "listen, Danny's in trouble and that guy you saw that attacked the Fentons was a Vampire. Danny's a Vampire too, for some reason, Charles wants him, I wonder why."

"You say he's a Vampire himself? There's a vampire prophecy that states that if a full Vampire drinks the blood of a 1/3rd vampire, human, and ghost, they become the most powerful vampire in the world," explained Amorpho.

"You mean he has Danny to try to drink his blood? What happens if a vampire drinks the blood of a ghost or vampire?" Asked Sam.

"You mean a human that's also a vampire or ghost. They usually just die and that's the end of them," explained Amorpho.

"No body makes a meal off of my boyfriend," glared Sam, "do you think you can help me?"

"Well, if Danny's gone, then I can't have his fans. Very well," sighed Amorpho as he changed into Dani.

"Wait a second, you know Danny's cousin?" Shocked Sam.

"Explains she would be related to him. I met her at some city nearby when I disguised myself as some guy named Ben. I was gonna make a mess of his girlfriend, ended up she had ghost powers herself," told Amorpho as he picked up Sam and fazed through the house to where Charles was.


	11. Danny is trapped

**Hey, sorry I couldn't poste anything yesterday. I have to catch up on my school work, so I'm not going to school today. Gives me time to write you more stories. Review please!!**

Danny barely opened his eyes. He felt so weak it wasn't even funny. It took alot of his striength to just sit up on his bottom. His arms were still shaking like jello as he started looking around. He saw garlic everywhere and then there were metal walls, not that it did any harm to him. It was the garlic that was bothering him. It was like poison, the smell and touch really was making him want to barf. He then saw the door open with Charles in a breathing mask and a weird looking suit.

"How's your new home?" Asked Charles.

"Sickening," muttered Danny.

"Good, better be careful with the metal, there's still some rust and some sharp opens," grinned Charles.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Danny weakly.

"Your blood, once I have drunk all your blood, I will become the most powerful vampire in the world. First, I need to make sure you're weak enough to not attack," said Charles, "and the prophecy is never wrong."

"You're not gonna get away with this," muttered Danny as his arms slipped and he fell on his back.

"We'll see ghost boy," grinned Charles, "you'll be ready in a few minutes, still feeling hungry I see. Maybe enough to eat your friends."

Danny would normally feel anger, but instead, he was feeling hungry and thirsty. It was his vampire instincts. He started panting and twitching his fingers a little as he turned his head to his side.

"Soooo, hungry," Danny muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Amorpho who still was disguised as Dani, fazed inside the old broken down factory. He changed into his normal faceless form, then looked left and right. The whole place was dark and filled with spiders, cobwebs, crawling insects, and damped floors.

"I knew a vampire lived in dark places, but I never thought it'd be so disgusting," said Amorpho in an ick.

"We need to find Danny and his parents, who knows where they are," worried Sam as she turned on the light, "this should be a good weapon against Charles."

"Good," said Amorpho as he followed Sam who walked around the factory to the basement.

Sam looked around inside different rooms and then saw a split hallway. She then looked at Amorpho.

"You go left, I go right," ordered Sam as Amorpho nodded and then they both split.

Sam had her mind focused on one thing. That was to save Danny from becoming a Gumbo. She started panting, hearing a few splashes, which came from Charles. She turned off her flashlight and snuck inside a pantry. Charles walked across the halls and looked around, then left. Sam was panting the whole time, then opened the pantry quietly and then snuck into the closest room she could find and sighed. She then gasped. There was garlic everywhere. You could even smell the bitterness of it. It was fuming the whole room. She then looked over to where a bunch of garlic was mostly at. It was non other then Danny. He was lying on his back with his fingers twitching. Sam rushed over to her boy and pushed all the garlic aside. Danny's eyes were closed and he looked very weak, pale, and hungry, very hungry.

"Danny!" Cried Sam as she carried Danny on her back and limped him out of the room.

Sam leaned Danny against the wall of the halls as his eyes opened, then started shrinking. He snapped his eyes shut with his hands slapped to his eyes. Sam knew why, he was hungry.

"Sam," moaned Danny, "if you don't get out, I don't know what I'll do, I'm so hungry."

"Danny, you're gonna be ok, I'm not leaving you like this," determined Sam.

"But Sam, if I have no control, I might end up . . ." cried Danny.

"You have control Danny, remember when your first experience with garlic, you ended up at a Blood Drive. You think just because you're hungry, makes it where you have no control. You control how you eat, not your stomach," told Sam as she opened Danny's eyes, that were still small as a dot. She then placed her lips against his. They kissed bottom and top lip making it deeper and deeper. Danny knew that Sam was right, he was in control of what he ate and didn't. They both separated and then panted.

"I love you Sam," muttered Danny.

"I love you too Danny," whispered Sam as she kissed him lightly on the lips.


	12. Danny's dinner

**Ok, here's my favorite part of the story. I got this idea from Blade and I was reading a comic called Vampire Knights and the same thing happens too. The only difference is that they both hunted other Vampires, while Danny still hunts ghosts. Anyway, review please!!**

Danny put his hand on his stomach and tried not to look at Sam that much with that fear of ever hurting her. He felt her gentle hand placed on his cheek and then reached his chin to pull it up to face her. She put each hand on the head and the thumbs next to his eyes and then pulled up his eyebrows. Sam cocked her eyebrows and then noticed he was trying not to look at her with his hand still on his stomach.

"That room smelled like somebody dumped a fume of garlic, it's no wonder you feel like you hadn't eaten in days," said Sam.

"Sam, I need to know where Mom and Dad are," whimpered Danny.

"I don't know, Amorpho's trying to find them. You need to get your strength back," told Sam.

"But an animal won't do any good, I still have some garlic inside me. He probably stuck me in that room for who knows how long. I need to go to a Blood Drive or something," muttered Danny.

"No time for that Danny, you need it now. I was never bitten, so I still have fresh blood," said Sam as she pulled her hair away from the side of her neck and slid part of her tank top a bit, leaving the side of her neck empty and clean.

"Please Sam, I don't want to. If I bit you, then you'll fall asleep and won't control me as I eat," told Danny.

"Danny, I trust you, you're not like Charles," protested Sam, "and I'm not letting him turn you into chicken."

"But you know that it's much in the same as you giving in," said Danny.

"Danny, he'll become the most powerful Vampire in the world and try to devour other humans as well. You rather save the world or go to hell," glared Sam stubbornly as Danny sighed in defeat.

Danny gently cradled his arms around Sam who was trembling a little. His arms were under hers and he then stared at the place she told him to bit. He then slowly kissed above Sam's neck right before he bit the lower part. Sam shook a bit, then started breathing out. She slowly rubbed Danny's back for a few seconds before she started getting dizzy and then her head dropped on Danny's back. Danny let the blood flow down his throat as his hands shook and was clutching onto Sam's tank top. He was getting stronger and stronger and then soon later he pushed Sam away from him as quick as a fly. Danny painted and then saw Sam on the ground with some blood droppings from her neck bit and felt some trickles of blood on his lips and on the sides of them that reached below his chin. Danny crawled to Sam slowly as his fingers shook to under her cheek bone, trying to find an impulse. Sam's impulse was normal and then Danny sighed in relief with a smile that curved his lips. He wiped the blood from his face and then stood up with a glare. He looked back and Sam, took her body, and dragged it to the garlic room where she was safe from any Vampires.

"Now . . . to save Mom and Dad," said Danny as he ran up the stairs in the speed of light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Amorpho OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amorpho floated through the halls and was looking around. He then heard something falling and saw some green slime fall on the side of him.

"And I thought the bathrooms were disgusting," said Amorpho in an ick.

He then fazed through a door into a room where you see Dash and Paulina lying on the concrete ground. They both woke up in a daze.

"Wha happened and what is this place? Ok I've seen other losers in my school, but non that can't even have a face," snorted Paulina.

Amorpho was offended and then shape shifted into her.

"Say it to the girl who tries to break up the Phantom kid . . ." commented Amorpho as he then shape shifted into Danny's ghost form, "and his girlfriend by putting a frog in her bag. She's a tree huger idiot, you couldn't come up with a good prank if it hit you in the head."

"Hey!" Shouted Paulina.

"Whoa, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen. Something bit me in the neck like a Vampire," dazed Dash.

"That's because there is one," glared Amorpho.

"What do you mean Fenton?" Wondered Dash.

"That's not Danny, it's some freaky ghost that doesn't have a face," told Paulina with crossed arms.

"Really?" Shocked Dash, "can I see it?"

Amorpho sighed, but then was liking the attention, so he shape shifted into his normal form.

"That was so cool," grinned Dash.

"I think it's disgusting," snickered Paulina.

"Says to you frog girl," insulted Amorpho.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Asked Dash in panic.

"Some Vampire named Charles is trying to eat Billy's blood to become the most powerful Vampire in the world," explained Amorpho.

"Why would he do that?" Asked Dash.

"Cause he's 1/3rd vampire, ghost, and human," explained Amorpho as he fazed the kids to another room, "now you stay here, while I look for Billy and his family," and he left.

"Who the heck is Billy?" Wondered Dash.

"I don't know, but that ghost is a freak," snickered Paulina with her arms crossed.


	13. The others find Sam

**Here's the next chapter. It's time for the final battle. Review please!!**

Danny looked through all the doors in the hallways in a split second till he saw his family tied up like a haystack. He changed into his ghost form and then fried the ropes and junk off.

"Danny, are you ok?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm fine," sighed Danny, "where's Charles?"

"I have no stinkin idea," answered Jack.

"Neither have us," added Maddie.

"Oh Billy, I've found you," said Amorpho who was still disgusted as Danny.

"Amorpho, do you know where Charles is?" Asked Danny.

"He might be close by," told Amorpho as Danny could smell a strong sent of human flesh. Charles was nearby.

"So ghost boy, you finally have escaped," grinned Charles.

"I know what you're up to and you're not getting my blood," glared Danny.

"Wait a second, you mean we were the bait?" Shocked Jazz.

"That would explain why he didn't even drink our blood," thought Maddie.

"Yes and it seems you've had your share too, huh Daniel?" Smirked Charles.

"You might say that, how bout we skip the patter and get to the part where I kick your butt?" Hissed Danny.

"Very well boy," agreed Charles as he quickly tried to ram into Danny, but he quickly dodged it in the nick of time.

Danny kicked Charles from behind and he crashed on the other side of the hallway.

"Guys, I need you to go get Sam, she's in the garlic room over there," pointed Danny as he speeded right into Charles.

Amorpho took Jack, Maddie, and Jazz right to the other hallway. It was where Sam's path was. He figured that she probably found Danny first before he did.

"Where are we at?"Asked Jazz.

"This is where Sam was when she was looking for Billy," told Amorpho.

"It's Danny," corrected Jazz boredly.

"Right," said Amorpho.

Everyone was walking down the halls, then they saw a puddle of blood and a stain of it on the side of the wall.

"Sam!" Gasped Jazz as she rushed into the garlic room and saw Sam lying on the floor with her eyes still closed, "she must've been bitten, check to see if she's a vampire."

Amorpho looked at the bit on Sam and then his eyebrows cocked.

"This isn't Charles' bite," realized Amorpho.

"What?!" Confused Maddie, "what do you mean it's not Charles'"

"The bite is too small and there's enough blood for her to live. There is no way Charles could've done it," said Amorpho.

Sam moaned and then her eyes slowly opened as she slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Oh man," muttered Sam, "I think I took a doze."

"Sam, are you ok?" Asked Maddie in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Sam, "where's Danny?"

"He's fighting Charles," answered Jazz, "who bit you Sam?"

"Hm, I think it was Billy, that would explain the size of the bite and the garlic room," thought Amorpho.

"I let Danny drink my blood to get his strength back. If there's anyone to stop that guy, it has to be him," said Sam.

"How do you feel?" Asked Jazz.

"Woozy, but I think I'll live," smiled Sam as Amorpho carried her in his arms like Danny would, "thanks Amorpho, why do you look like Danny?"

"Don't ask," muttered Amorpho.


	14. The fight ends

**Ok, let's get back to the fighting scene. This is gonna be good. Review please!!**

Danny flew to where Charles was and then punched him in the stomach and he slid down the halls.

"I see you got your strength back, did you just have dinner?" Smirked Charles.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is what I'm gonna do to you now," glared Danny as he threw an ecto blast at Charles and he dodged it quickly at the speed of light and then grabbed Danny by the collar.

"You think this is over? I will drink you blood, you cannot stop me," snarled Charles.

"I can try," said Danny.

"Then I guess it won't be good enough now won't it?" Smirked Charles as he threw Danny and he crashed through a door into a supply room.

Danny looked up and saw a metal knife that was sharp. He smiled, then quickly grabbed it in his hand. Charles walked right in and took Danny by the neck with a hiss.

"Any last words?" Asked Charles.

"Just this," smiled Danny as he stabbed Charles on his arm.

Charles wailed out and dropped Danny as you see some blood pouring out and leaking through the knife. Danny quickly ran at the speed of light and rammed him to the shelves of the supply room. Charles got up and removed the knife, then ran at the speed of light, grabbing Danny at the chest, and then smacking him against the wall. Danny's head was aching him badly and giving him a woozy feeling. You see Paulina and Dash coming from the room that Amorpho put them in.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this whole vampire thing," demanded Paulina.

"I don't know about this," said Dash nervously as they saw Danny fighting Charles.

"Oh my gosh, is that Fenton?" Wondered Dash.

"He's gonna save us," smiled Paulina happily.

Danny didn't see the two teenagers. Charles smirked, holding Danny by his top jumpsuit and then looked at him in the eye.

"It's over, now time for my dinner," snarled Charles as Paulina and Dash gasped.

Danny didn't know what to do. He had to think quick before he became Charles' dinner for the day. He then looked at Charles' neck and then knew just what to do. He jumped right at Charles and quickly bit his neck with his sharp fangs. Charles' eyes widened and then flipped backwards right on the floor. Danny pushed himself away from Charles with some blood on his lips as he quickly wiped it off.

"Good night Charles and don't let the bat bugs bite," smiled Danny as Charles started wobbling so much he couldn't stand up.

"This . . . isn't over," muttered Charles before he drifted to sleep.

Paulina and Dash were still shocked about what happened. How could that guy Charles just drift to sleep by Danny biting his neck? Danny kneeled to Charles' sleeping body and then slid his finger where some of his blood was. Danny tasted the blood and then winced a smile.

"Charles was half human, who knew," shrugged Danny as he put his fangs where the bite was to gang his strength back.

Paulina and Dash were disgusted by what was happening and then fainted to the ground. Meanwhile, Amorpho fazed up the ceiling and saw Danny drinking some of Charles' blood.

"I had a feeling there was something human about that guy," said Amorpho.

"Huh," realized Sam as she got off and went to where Danny was, "you ok?"

Danny lifted his head, wiped his mouth, then smiled.

"I'm fine," answered Danny, "thanks."

"Hey, you need it," shrugged Sam.

"Could you please shape yourself into somebody else but me?" Asked Danny as Amorpho shape shifted into Sam.

"Ok, a little annoying, but will do," said Danny

"Ugh," sighed Sam as she then felt Danny hugging her with his fingers crawling through her hair. She smiled lovingly, wrapping her arms around his waist.


	15. Epilogue: Danny's forever a vampire

**Ok, this is the Epilogue. Pretty short then my last stories. I hope you liked this story, it was a blood thirsty story. Get it? Review please!!**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Jazz, and Maddie were finally back at Fenton Works along with Amorpho. Jack and Maddie were finishing their tests and ecto samples they needed with Amorpho.

"Ok, you can go now," smiled Maddie.

"Finally," sighed Amorpho as he changed into Danny's ghost half and faced the real Danny.

"I'll be seeing you on the other side ghost boy, or should I say, ghospire boy," waved Amorpho as he disappeared mysteriously.

"I'll just stick with ghost boy," annoyed Danny.

"So you're gonna keep your vampire powers?" Asked Tucker.

"Well yeah, I may drink blood often, but gives me a good advantage of catching more ghosts then I normally do," said Danny.

"But what about the kids at school?" Asked Jack.

"Are you gonna tell the whole world?" Asked Tucker.

"Na, I don't want to spook anyone else anymore then I already did," decided Danny, "it might take some getting used to, but I can deal with ghost and vampire powers."

"I'm glad Danny," smiled Sam.

"You sure you're ok with dating a blood thirsty date?" Asked Danny as Sam gave a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't mind at all," smiled Sam lovingly.

"Yeah, anyway, do you guys want to come to my mansion?" Asked Tucker.

"You have a mansion?" Shocked Danny.

"Duh, whoever is mayor of Amity Park gets to live in a cool looking mansion," grinned Tucker.

"The same one that Vlad lived in?" Asked Sam.

"Correct, and I'm in charge of his old ghost portal, now called the Foley Portal," said Tucker.

"Sweet," smiled Danny as he faced Sam, "you wanna?"

"Why not?" Shrugged Sam as Danny's ghost sense went off again and saw Amorpho still dressed as him.

"Billy, why do I think that I forgot something?" Asked Amorpho as Sam, Tucker, and Danny cocked their eyebrows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Paulina and Dash OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dash and Paulina were still in the broken down factory and just woke up.

"Wa, what happened?" Wondered Dash, "I had the most horrible nightmare, I dreamt that Fenton was a vampire."

"I dreamt that he was drinking a vampire's blood," said Paulina as they saw Charles still asleep with a puddle of blood in front as the two teens' eyes were wide open.

"Ahh," moaned the teens as they fainted again.


End file.
